


The Tent

by orphan_account



Series: summer drabble series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: tent





	The Tent

“So, here’s your tent lads,” Liam says to Harry and Louis. 

Harry looks at the tent in front of him, already set up. 

“That’s supposed to fit both of us?” Louis speaks up from behind Harry. Thank God Harry isn’t the only one who notices it’s small size.

“Sorry, it’s the only other one I have. There’s a full size blow up mattress in there so it should fine.” Liam apologizes, but smirks at the two of them. “I didn’t think you guys would be worried about space.”

“Oh don’t worry, I think we’ll be good.” Louis smirks right back.


End file.
